She was just a country girl
by liveSTRONG412
Summary: First story, I like country so I made it a country theme. Beca is a student at Alabama High. It is her senior year of High school. she is your typical country girl waiting to get her senior year over with so she can get out of school. Until she meets Chloe who might not only be the girl of her dreams but help her get through her last year of high school.


Beca was a country girl. She knew how to treat a lady, everyone did. It was in their nature. Beca always knew she would fall in love she just needed to find the right girl. She wanted a country girl of course, but one that would get down and dirty. Someone that liked big trucks; could handle a beer instead of a margarita, someone who would ride horses with her and fish with her for hours. She was a genuine country girl.

Beca was a senior in high school. She hated school with a passion and was so glad this was her senior year and she could get out of there as soon as she could. It was her first day back to school and she drove there with her three friends Stacie, Amy, and Jessie. Stacie was the wildest of them all she knew how to party and she was damn good at it. Amy wasn't your typically country girl but she was like family to Beca so she taught her everything she needed to know. Jessie was the sweetheart of the group he knew how to sweep a girl off her feet … the only problem was no girl in the school would give him the time of day.

The four of them walked into school and went to there usually spot in front of beca's locker like they did every morning before they all went to class. Something was different this time though. Beca saw someone she had never seen before and she was beautiful.

"Who is that?!" Stacie asked

Stacie was the one to stay on top of everything that was going on in town but she didn't know about this.

"They are beautiful … I'll be right back y'all!" Jessie said as he started to walk towards the two girls.

"Jessie get back here, you haven't been able to get with anyone in this school what makes you think you can get with them?" Beca said.

"Ouch way to shoot me down there" he said.

"Sorry that was mean" she replied.

Beca looked as if she had just been shot by cupid. This redhead she was looking at was stunning. She had on a flannel tied in the front, with short jean shorts and cowboys boots on. She swore to herself she was dreaming. She had no luck with finding a girl no matter how nice she was to anyone. But from the moment she laid eyes on her she knew she would do anything to sweep this girl off her feet.

"Jesse you can have the blond" Beca stated as Jesse ran over to the two girls.

"Hello ladies, how are you two on this fine mornin'?"

"Oh well aren't you a gentlemen "the blond said clearly shocked by how handsome Jessie was.

Beca rolled her eyes and went over to talk to the two girls.

"Sorry about my friend he's … well he's Jessie. My name is Beca welcome to good ol Alabama High".

"Thanks I am Chloe and this is my sister Aubrey. We just moved here from Louisiana" the red head said.

"Nice to meet you guys" Aubrey said her eyes still focused on Jessie.

Beca is focused on Chloe and she can't take her eyes off of her until the bell rings and she snaps out of it.

"Well, I better get going since I have no clue where I am going in this school" Aubrey said.

"Here let me take you to your class!" Jessie jumped at the opportunity and led Aubrey to her class.

"Oh my sorry about him" Beca laughed "here let me at least escort you to your class, it is the least I can do since you are new and Jessie kind of stole your sister off of you"

"Why thank you, but I think your friends might want to talk to you" Chloe giggled pointing to Stacie and Amy making kissy faces at beca.

Beca blushed "Oh wow don't mind them they like to do whatever they can to embarrass me in front of pretty girls".

"You think I am pretty?" Chloe blushed at the thought.

"Chloe I don't just think your pretty I think your beautiful"

Chloe's eyes lit up at Beca's words

"Well Beca you certainly know how to charm a girl their first day at school"

Beca smiled and Chloe linked their arms.

"Well if you stick around I can do a lot more than charm you" Beca said with a wink.

"Sorry that was dumb to say" beca said getting real nervous.

Chloe just laughed "No, no that was good but I usually wait till after the first date to go THAT far"

"So you would go on a date with me?" Beca asked.

"If you're asking I would love to" Chloe replied.

"Great! Well here is your class I guess I will talk to you in lunch? I promise I don't normally act like this, it's just you make me nervous"

"That's real sweet beca but I will defiantly talk to you in lunch. Save me a seat!" Chloe said as she went to her class

Beca stood there and just smiled until the bell rang

"Crap I'm already late the first day … but it was so worth it"

Beca walked into class and saw Stacie and Amy making all kind of faces at her.

"Ah Miss. Mitchell nice of you to join my class now please take a seat"

"Sorry dad"

"Beca its Mr. Mitchell in school"

Beca sat down next to Amy and Stacie.

"Alright spill tell me everything" Amy said

"Well Jessie Is love-struck" Beca said with a smirk.

"Ladies am I able to start class?"

"Yes Mr. Mitchell" All three said

Stacie passed a note to Beca saying 'you're not getting off that easily'.

Beca smiled and leaned back into her seat.

She thought to herself 'this year might not be so bad after all'.


End file.
